One Hell of A Summer
by CarlisleEsmeRoseScorpius
Summary: Its summer holiday between 6th and 7th year for victoire and 5th and 6th year for Rose. Toss in some relatives, Rose's arch enemy Scorpius Malfoy and Teddy, Victoire's best friend who she hasn't seen in months and you have one hell of a love story


Disclaimer- I am nawt J.K Rowling I am an unworthy obsessee (?) of her work

Chapter 1

Of lemons and Coconuts and Cold Tea

(3rd person narration)

"Rose, shut up." Said Victoire to her cousin as she stretched her long legs in front of her.

"Well it's true!" she retorted.

Victoire rolled her eyes. "How would you feel if I said you were in love with James?"

"Ewwww Victoire we're family!"

"Exactly! So shut up about Teddy! He's almost like family to me too."

'Though family isn't as sweet and cute as Teddy,' Victoire thought, smiling to herself as she thought of her best friend.

"Yeah but he's not! You guys would make such a cute couple….if mean you're both really good looking…....and he loves you more than any one else…. And you miss him sooo much when he's away………how could you not see it?"

There was a knock at the door and Victoire stood up to go get it.

"Er, Rose, idiot, he's my best friend, how can I not miss him?"

"You see!" Rose declared. "You love him!"

Victoire put her hand at the door handle and opened the door, turning back to face Rose, her long blonde-ish hair swinging behind her.

"You're nuts!" Victoire said.

And then she heard a gasp behind her- "Victoire?!"

Victoire turned and saw Teddy Lupin, her best friend gaping at her, his hair it's natural shade of black.

"OhMyGod Teddy!!!!!!" she squealed, jumping and wrapping her arms round his neck and her legs round his waist.

She heard Rose say, "Teddy's here?"

"umm….. Nice to see you too?" he murmured into her hair, laughing.

"I thought you were coming back at the weekend?" she said into his neck, still wrapped around him.

"I decided to surprise you guys. Guess it's me that got surprised."

She raised up her head and looked at his usually blue but presently hazel eyes. "What d'you mean?"

"Victoire you look so-"

She heard a large yell and turned to see James, Rose, Hugo, Lily, Roxanne, Fred, Louis, Albus, Dominique and Molly thundering down the long flight of stairs followed by a much quieter Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, her mum, her dad, Percy, Charlie, George, Angelina, Ronnie (Percy's wife), Andromeda, Grandma and Grandpa.

It was amazing how fast Rose worked.

"Woah… everyone's here" said Teddy, still staring at her though.

"Yeah…. Mum's going to be pissed. Her and aunt Hermione and aunt Ginny were planning this whole welcome back party for you."

Victoire realized she was still wrapped around Teddy and suddenly wondered what her father was going to say.

Almost immediately she thought that, she heard Bill saying "is that Victoire clutching Teddy as if for dear life?"

"Bill bee quiet!" Fleur murmured.

"Oi!" shouted Fred. "You can quit snogging now; you're not the only one who wants to say hey to Teddy!"

"Grow up!" said Lily as she got to the foot of the stairs.

"Well it's true," James retorted.

"Right?" Fred nodded. "It's like right here in front of everyone they're almost-"

Victoire rolled her eyes, "shut up Frederick," she said, reluctantly letting go of Teddy.

As soon as she touched the ground, Teddy wrapped his arm around her waist, still gazing at her and everyone stared at him.

It was like Victoire was the only person in the room to him.

He snapped out of it and smiled innocently.

"What? I've missed my best friend"

Everyone laughed as they rushed to hug Teddy, crushing Victoire in the process.

**************************************************************************************************

A few days later…………………….

"Victoireeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Rose walking into the kitchen where she was and slamming the door.

"What?" she said, annoyed.

Something very strange was going on between her and Teddy. They were almost……… awkward around each other…….

"That horrible boy is here again!" Rose exclaimed.

"I'm guessing it's-"

Rose nodded. "Yes!" she spat, "It's-"

Suddenly a blonde boy walked in with Albus behind him.

"-Malfoy."

"Weasley," he said grinning. "Are you talking about me again? God, when will this obsession end?"

Rose was disgusted. Why did it happen that her best friend had to be best friends with Scorpius Malfoy?

Wasn't he listening at all to the unnecessarily long talk their fathers had given them before they boarded the Hogwart's Express?

Even if not Scorpius's attitude was horrible enough to make you never want to go near him. Ever.

She tossed her hair. "The day I become obsessed with you is the day the world becomes meaningless Malfoy!"

"Could you stop flicking your head like that? You look like you're seizing."

"Ugh shut up!"

Victoire and Albus watched as they walked out of the kitchen, bickering loudly.

She sighed. "Seriously I think there's never any peace in this house."

Teddy walked in, his hair changing from blue to red then purple.

"Ditto," he muttered.

"I AM ONE MINUTE AWAY FROM HEXING YOU RIGHT NOW!" came a loud voice from the room where Rose and Scorpius had gone.

"Oh no," Albus said. "I better go find out what's going on there," he said reluctantly and Victoire laughed, "they'll end up together one day, you'll see."

"I seriously doubt it…."

As Albus left, she looked up at Teddy.

"What's up with you?" she said, getting a tea bag from the fridge (?) and putting it into a glass of cold milk with coconut and lemons in it.

He blushed (in a very adorable way, she thought). "Just Harry and your dad-"

"My dad?"

"Asking me questions……." He continued looking at his feet and his hair turned reddish.

"About what?" she asked wondering why he was suddenly so bashful.

"Don't bother." He cocked his head. "The right question is why are you taking tea with cold milk and coconut? And lemons??"

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N- if you're wondering how Rose and Victoire could be just one year apart I had to make it that way for the story to make sense… cos it would be kind of weird for a first year witch making out and stuff-

anyway please review!!! (whether good or bad, though preferably good!)

Next chapter is Teddy's POV………


End file.
